Warlock
The Warlock is a boss ghouly first met in the second visit to the Housekeeping Store in Chapter 3. The Warlock is encountered 4 times and only appears in the third chapter. He has 50 Energy and is the nineteenth or twentieth ghouly encountered. Appearance The Warlock resembles an elderly Caucasian man with a round bulbous nose, sharp teeth, red eyes with black pupils and white eyebrows, hair, mustache and a beard. He is slightly taller than Cooper. He wears a purple robe with white suns on it, large rolled up sleeves, a poncho, a golden belt and red pointy shoes. He also carries a long brown wand with a skull on the top. The Warlock always remains levitating a few inches above the ground whenever standing upright. Behaviour The Warlock is a boss ghouly, but unlike the Hunchback and Haunted Door, Cooper's encounters with him will not be a surprise. At the start of a level, the door to the next room will be covered with thorns; the only way for Cooper to progress is to find the Warlock and defeat him. The Warlock will be hiding in some form of containment, mainly a closet. After releasing him by breaking the object, the battle begins. The Warlock's strategy is less confronting than other ghoulies, as he possesses the ability to teleport from different places in the room. When he is freed, he will jump out and cheer then teleport before Cooper can touch him. His only attack is shooting projectiles of blue energy at Cooper from his wand. One projectile can do 6 Heart Points worth of damage. It should be noticed that he teleports to certain places in room, even sometimes teleporting to the same place he just left. Whenever he lands, he will cheer and laugh and shoot at Cooper. Cooper could always dodge the blasts by zigzagging towards him and hitting him. Even if he hits Cooper when he is right next to him, Cooper can just attack while he gleefully bloasting without concentrating on the fight. After the Warlock is knocked down Cooper can no longer hit him, the Warlock just teleports and will be vulnerable again. Room Encounters Chapter 3 * Housekeeping Store (second visit) * Dunfiddlin Cottage * Laundry * Experiments Chamber (first visit) Theme Music The Warlock has his own theme music that plays when Cooper is battling him. It is used in all four scenes that he appears in. Gallery Warlock.jpg WarlockGroup.jpg WarlockSG.jpg Chapter 3 Warlock.jpg|The Warlock in the Chapter 3 title card Trivia *The Warlock's face can be seen in the Chapter 3 title card. *When Freeze Ghoulies! is used, the Warlock can be hit, however, only one combo can be preform on him (that decreases 13 Heart Points), when that's done he will remain frozen but unharmed by Cooper's attacks until the Super Soup wears off and he gets knock back from the attack. *The Warlock is the only boss Ghouly that Cooper has to fight at least once with a Permanent Weapon. *The Warlock surprising takes a small number of hits (3) before Cooper can knock him out, despite his fairly high Energy amount. *The wand that he carries bears a similar appearance to Mumbo Jumbo's wand. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Major Ghoulies Category:Humanoid Ghoulies Category:Weapon Wielding Ghoulies